Keltria
The lands of North-Western Fetesca have been bequeathed to the Druid Order to aid it its re-growth after the damage suffered during the War of Lies. While the grove of Keltria is the center of power in the land, the mage city of Drem is the largest city in the area. Preservation Decree and the Founding of Keltria After the War of Lies, the northeastern part of Fetesca was terribly traumatized. Cities and forests were burned and entire crops destroyed. The death toll from starvation alone in the first year after the war ended wiped out several other villages. The Arakeenian army trapped there only worsened the problem. In the summer of 1071, the druidic circle of Fetesca met with the Grand Druid, Illyria, daughter of Amakind, to discuss the problem. Illyria’s action proved to be both dramatic and controversial. Illyria went before the new Emperor, Randall, and told him that Meaghana was angered by the actions of the war. When the Emperor asked what could be done to regain Meaghana’s favor, the Grand Druid told him that he must turn over all the lands north and east of the Lake Blackholm to the druidic order, who would shepherd the land while it recovered. When he balked at such a high price, Illyria told him that if he refused that Meaghana would take all her blessings from the land, and that the humans of Fetesca would die of starvation and thirst, and the druids would claim all the lands when they had passed. Afraid of the threat the Grand Druid had presented, Emperor Randall made a proclamation on War’s End Day in 1071 known as the Preservation Decree, in which the Emperor bequeathed the lands north and east of Lake Blackholm to the Grand Druid of Meaghana to return the land to its once pristine state. In a somewhat surprising move, the Mage’s Council of Drem did not oppose this move. In fact, the Dremites, who were feeling ignored by the crown, welcomed the aid of the Druids with open arms. Illyria founded a new High Grove in this land, to replace the one that was destroyed in the elvish forest. This grove is named Keltria, and became the seat of druidic power in the land, as such, the common people begin to refer to the entire land as Keltria. As part of the Druidic rulership of the realm, Lord Wardens were named as protectors for each of the cities in the area. These Wardens are the de facto government of the land, and in Drem, the Mage’s Council now reports to them. Compared to the former Fetescan rule, this new organization is much more loose and free, but the punishments for violations of the Druidic laws are harsh and quick. While the Druids are not interfering with any of the temples that are in the area, many of the worshippers of the Holy Union have left Keltria to return to Fetesca proper, leaving the majority of temples there being to Timandra and Robanus, and within Drem, Aiden. Category:Fetesca Category:Geography Category:Keltria Category:Lerias